


Bucky Barnes Drabbles

by asrewrites



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabbles, F/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asrewrites/pseuds/asrewrites
Summary: Some shorter ideas I did a while back for a drabble challenge
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	1. Big Red Sofa Sex

“Whatcha doing doll?” he drawled as you smoothed the towel down over the center of the rich plush red velvet sofa and sat. It had been a lovely day of grab ass at the beach and now Bucky had taken you to a swanky hotel. You were hot and bothered and ready to take out your frustrations on the man who had instilled them in you all damn day long.  
You patted the cushion beside you, inviting him to sit. “Getting comfy. Join me?”

Bucky’s face lit up in a giant smile, he swaggered over and dropped down beside you, putting a hand on your knee he slid it slowly upwards as he leaned forward and rumbled, “I know this place is fancy doll, but we don’t have to be covert about being here.” He raised his eye brows at you in question as he flicked his eyes to the towel and back to you. You smiled at him and crawled into his lap as you turned to face him. You rested your arms on his shoulders and his arms went around you as his smile matched yours.

“I love it,” you breathed and kissed him lightly, “Almost as much as I love you.” You kissed him again, a little more firmly and then you added, “Is there a special occasion I’m forgetting?”

Bucky leaned forward, leaning you back and he held you tightly as he covered your lips with his own. The kiss was electric and full of desire. You pushed forward against his chest and Bucky let you move him back into the cushions of the couch. You took advantage of the space to move forward into his lap. You moved your knees up to grip along his hips and ground down against him a little. Bucky moaned lightly, and his hands moved quickly to your hips and gripped you with encouragement. You moved your lips down on his and snared his lower lip between your teeth before pulling it out a bit and letting it go. Bucky looked at you, his eyes darkened with desire and a wolfish grin spread across his face as you ground your hips into his and felt him getting harder in response.

“Fuck doll, you’re making me crazy.” he huffed as you leant over him which forced his head to fall back to the top of the couch as you continued this lap dance. His hands slid down to your ass and then glided up and down the back of your thighs as you rose to cover his face with your breasts. Bucky nipped at you through your shirt, getting his teeth hooked on to your bikini top and pulling it away to let it snap back onto your skin. He chuckled and you squirmed against his face. You shifted back a bit and pulled your t-shirt off. You go to undo your bikini top but Bucky’s hands find yours and stop you. He takes it off himself, sighing at the sight of your exposed breasts before he nuzzled against them. He cupped them lightly to press them to his face. You enjoyed his revelry for a minute or two, then you pushed your self up to stand over him on the couch. He watched you while he helped you steady yourself as you pulled off your shorts and bikini bottoms.

As soon as you are naked his arms pulled you forward as his hands found your ass as he moved his head back and lined his face up with your mound. He took a deep breathe, “Y/N you smell so good. I can’t resist you.” He placed a hot kiss to your mound and you grabbed his hair then tugged his face away and smiled down at him.

“Get your shorts off lover.”

Bucky chuckled and a grin spread across his face. He arched his back, up between your legs and dragged his swimming trunks off. His engorged cock sprung free and bounced against his abs as he moved back into a sitting position below you on the couch. His eye have never left you and he watched as you slowly manoeuvred back into his lap. He sighed as you trapped his thick hard cock between your body and his. You flicked your hips, rubbed against him and he moaned. Bucky gripped your hips tightly and you felt yourself getting wetter with desire. Bucky had been teasing you all day and now you were getting your revenge.

You held yourself tight to him, cradling his head as you lavished him with deep kisses and kept up your movements against him as he trembled and his breathing harshened. When Bucky started to whimper you knew that you had to change your tactics. You slowed your fevered oral play and released his head as you repositioned yourself to take his cock into your pussy. Bucky’s cock throbbed in your hand and your cunt clenched in anticipation of having him inside you. He shuddered as you slid him inside of you and you both moaned in pleasure, your muscles twitched in need and enjoyment while you wrapped yourself around him again.

“Fuck doll,” he groaned shakily as you switched your hips, “You feel so good. Ah Y/N, you make me feel so good.” Bucky leaned his head against your shoulder and gasped as you continued to rock your hips into him, squeezing him with your pussy again and again. Pressed up against him like this on the sofa, there wasn’t a lot of room for him to move and you could feel his thighs shake as he tried hard not to trust against you.

“Oh Bucky,” you sighed as the pleasure built within you, “Let me take care of you baby. Relax lover, give me everything.”  
Bucky growled and bit into your shoulder as he surged under you. He moved forward and pulled your legs up, tucking your feet into the new space behind his back and the back of the couch. He held your torso closely to him as he kissed and bit at your neck. You moaned and moved against him faster, the new position of your legs moving him deeper and the new angle allowed him to reach both your g spot and clit with his movements. You tugged on his hair and gasped as he moved up harder and faster into your gyrations.

Your hearts were pounding, your body moved on instinct, doing whatever was needed to increase your pleasure and bring your building orgasm crashing down. Bucky grunted and his arms tightened around you before he jerked up into you. You could tell he was barely holding on and you were so close that it didn't matter who came first. You found his ear and licked it as he grunted again, “Come for me lover.” you cooed.

Bucky made a noise, half moan and half groan as his back arched and he pulled you backwards as he came. You leaned against the back of the sofa, using it for leverage as you worked your hips against him milking his release and setting off your own. “OH Bucky,” you called out as your orgasm crashed over you and you both froze for a moment. He was nearly spent, but held you closer as you gasped for air and twitched against him. He loved seeing you this way, blissed out, relaxed and so beautiful.

He never got enough of it, he knew that he never would. He held your head gently as he peppered little kisses across your face. “You’re amazing Y/N.”

You smiled weakly at him in response and shifted as you wrapped him in a hug. “I’m just lucky is all, you make me feel so good I just have to return the favour.” You nuzzled into his shoulder and nipped at his skin as he laughed.

“I’m really glad about these towels right now, we worked up quite a sweat, not to mention Tony would never let us live down leaving a sex stain,” Bucky mumbled as he nuzzled your neck in kind. You giggled against his neck and felt his smile spread across yours. You shushed him then shook your head and cuddled against him, not wanting to think about anything except being there with him and getting to enjoy your time together. You closed your eyes and listen to the last of his chuckle as it vibrated though his chest backed by the strong beating of his heart. You were asleep in moments, your last thoughts being how much you loved this man.


	2. Gags

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find a way to keep Bucky quiet

Bucky has been on a mission, he’s come back in one piece you are assured, but you have been called to pick him up on the medical floor. When you arrive you’re greeted by a worried and agitated Dr. Cho, who ushers you into a nearby room and proceeds to explain that while there is nothing actually wrong with Bucky, or any of the team for that matter, they have all been exposed to some kind of agent that seems to be acting on all of them similarly to alcohol, in that they all appear to be experiencing lowered inhibitions. Since no one knows what the agent is, there’s no way to know how to counteract it and no one seems to have any idea how long the effects might last. At this point the team has been affected 3 hours, which suddenly explains the odd texts that you’d received from Bucky.

Dr. Cho assures you that no one, not even Bruce, has shown any signs of aggression under the agent and that being said, she wants to be contacted if any other changes in Bucky’s behaviour becomes apparent. Once you are satisfied that there’s nothing more you need to know or do, you’re shown to Bucky.

He’s alone in a room, still dressed in his mission outfit, he’s swinging his legs off the edge of the exam table. He looks up and smiles that killer face scrunching smile of his when he sees you. He jumps up and bounds across the room. He reaches you, wraps his arms around you and lifts you off the ground in a bone crushing embrace. When he finally lets you down Dr. Cho’s gone, probably afraid of what she might see from the super soldier in his state of uninhibitedness.

Bucky steps back and looks at you, a sly smile slides across his face as he proceeds to back you up against the door you had come through. He reaches around you and flicks the lock with one hand, while the other grasps your waist and he whispers “Fuck I missed you Y/N. All I wanted to do was get back to you. I want to fuck you so bad baby.” The hand that flicked the lock ghosted down your body as he spoke and it found it’s way between your legs and put some pressure against you lower lips through the light material of your dress and underwear.

His lust filled eyes and low gravelly voice make you shudder and his touch makes you feel so damp that you’re shocked. Bucky’s gorgeous and he’s always direct but there’s something about the way he’s acting at the moment that’s hotter than before. Bucky isn’t usually up for sex outside the bedroom. You’d barely managed a few quickies on missions, and that was all your pleasure from him. He flatly refused to let you return the favour. You aren’t about to turn this opportunity down, so in response to his unasked question you grind yourself into his hand and watch him bite his lower lip before both hands start to work your underwear off. He hands them to you, and you take them, but they are quickly forgotten.

In a matter of seconds he has you across the room, totally naked and on the exam table. He strips off his tactical gear and turns to you, eyes blazing as he licks his lips and pulls you to the edge of the table. He starts to kiss you and he’s very thorough, lavishing your lower lips with kisses, licks and sucks before he picks you up and turns you both to the wall. Once he has you secured he kisses your mouth hotly and you taste yourself on his lips and tongue which brings a sigh from you and a deep throaty moan from Bucky. It’s unusual for him to be so loud, but you love it when he’s vocal so you roll with it and wrap your legs high on his waist so that he has access to enter you.

The moment his cock finds your slicked entrance he moans again, “Jesus Y/N, you’re always so ready for me. I could cum right now, your’re so fucking hot.” As much as you love the praise and Bucky talking dirty in general, he’s practically yelling and you’re worried that someone will come to see what the noise is about.  
“Bucky, baby, keep it down. We don’t want to get caught.” You manage as he thrust up into you, making the lewdest sound you’ve heard from him. His eyes are closed tightly and his face is etched with bliss, he continues to move and his sounds of pleasure ring off the walls at an ever increasing volume. It’s making you very hot, your slickness seems to only encourage him, but at the same time you’re getting more worried. You move your hand and you realise you’re still holding your panties.

“Ah fuck Y/N,” Bucky croons, “You’re so hot and tight I ...” you stuff your balled up panties in his open mouth and hold them in place with your hand as he continues to drive into you. It’s almost as if he hasn’t noticed the little fabric gag that you’ve employed, he keeps moaning and talking and pumping into you with gusto. You make sure that he’s breathing well through his nose before you lose yourself in the ecstasy that’s building between you two. You grind against him and he bucks into you. His noises, though muffled continued to rise, he hums and whines, squeals and moans and you’re so turned on that you come hard and fast as he slams into you.

He slows a bit as he feels your pussy contract and release on him, he slides his hands from your thighs to your ass, which changes your angle and he starts to thrust again. He works you through that orgasm and right into the start of the next, all the while he moans, groans, grunts and swears into your panties. Your hand slides away as his hips falter and you know he’s close. You’re pretty close again yourself and it crosses your mind that Bucky may choke on those panties when he comes. You make to take them out of his mouth, but he turns his head which thwarts your attempt, and buries his face in your neck. In the next moments he groans loudly and comes, you come with your nails dug into his shoulders as he continues to thrust into you until you both pant and slide down the wall to the floor in a boneless heap.

Bucky still holds you close as he weakly tries to spit the panties out of his mouth. You reach over and pull them free and watch as he licks his lips before he turns his head to you. “That was so fucking bot Y/N. But I think you almost got us caught.” He says with a scowl. You inhale sharply and slap at his chest as the scowl changes to a laugh and he catches your hand and kisses it. He pulls you close and kisses you sweetly with adoration on his on his face. “I really did miss you doll. Are we going home now?”

“Yea baby, as soon as we get dressed,” you affirm as you snuggle to him for a moment before the two of you get redressed and head to your room for round two.


	3. OUR LOVE IS COMFORTABLE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little Comfrot Sex anyone?

God it had been a long day, scratch that a long week. Everything hurt, even his hair. Bucky looked into the mirror at himself. Dark circles, cuts, scratches and bruises were all apparent. He felt like he’d been through a blender and worse then that, he felt too tired to even say hello to you. He knew that you had been patiently waiting for him to get back from his last mission, patiently waiting for him seemed to be the only thing that you ever got to do when it came to him. You waited for him to feel comfortable with himself, for him to relax, for him to open up, for him to be ready to date, for him to kiss you, for him to want sex, for him to say I love you. You were an angel of patience and he had no idea what he had done to deserve you but he thanked every deity he knew repeatedly for gracing his life with your presence.

By the luck of the draw the team had gotten back at one a.m. Bucky knew you would be asleep because you worked an early morning and because no one had known the team was coming back so no one had any reason to be waiting up. He had shrugged off his mission gear and stumbled to his room, cleaned his face off and was staring himself down in the mirror when he heard the door open. He turned to look at the person entering to find you standing there in one of his shirts. You liked to sleep in his shirts, especially when he was away. You said it made you feel close to him and he smiled then as he was smiling now as you walked towards him.

“I heard a noise, I came to check,” you explained as you approached. He nodded and flicked the bathroom lights out before walking over to you and hugging you. You smelled so good and you relaxed against him with a little sigh.

“I’m glad you’re back, although,” you said as you leaned back and looked him over, “You’ve looked better.” You brushed his hair back from his face and grimaced when you got a good look at him. You took his hand and brought him over to the bed, pulled back the covers and made him sit so you could could really look him over as he took off his shirt and pants to get ready to sleep. You stroked his hair and kissed the top of his head when he was ready and he pulled you close and nuzzled your torso as he hugged you to him and you returned the hug. You pried herself from his grasp and got him to lie down before you made to leave.

Bucky panicked at the thought of you leaving and grabbed your hand. “Stay?” He thought his voice sounded small and afraid, not something that he would let many people see from him and you smiled and nodded before you went around and turned out the lights in the apartment. When you were done you got into bed behind him and cuddled along his back. You threw an arm and leg over him, that made him chuckle even as you made him feel safe. Bucky really wanted to sleep, he needed to sleep. Every bone and fiber in his body ached for some rest but sleep didn't come. He heard your breath deepen, he felt as you shifted and knew that you were asleep; but Bucky was wide awake. He tried to lie still, to let you sleep and he succeeded for a little while.

Eventually he rolled over, you had rolled away and allowed Bucky to move from his side to his back. He sighed and rubbed his face as he wondered if he should get up and get a tea or slam his head against the wall until he passed out. He just wanted to sleep. He had just about decided on a course of action when he heard you move.

“Bucky? Are you alright?” you whispered as you moved closer to him. You snuggled up to his side and ran a hand over his chest as he sighed.

“Yeah doll. Just can’t sleep.”

You laid your head on his shoulder and he felt you nod. “Is there anything I can do?”

“I’m just so tired doll. I can barely move but I can’t sleep. It’s frustrating is all.”

“I can think of a few dozen things that will tire you out, and they don’t require you to move at all,” you murmured against his ear as your hand made it’s way into his boxers. Bucky groaned as you teased your fingers across his soft cock, feeling it start to stiffen in response to your touch. You kept stroking him and when he was semi hard you wrapped your hand around him and started to squeeze him inbetween strokes. It felt so good. Bucky’s heart and mind were racing but his body was almost painfully still.

Bucky’s breath sped up as you moved and straddled him, allowing him to feel that you didn't have any panties on and that you were ready for him. Slick and warm and ready. You pulled Bucky out of his briefs and lined him up with the entrance to your cunt. Bucky felt he had to try to stop you there, “Doll, I appreciate the thought, but I’m too tired. It won’t be any good.”  
You leaned forward and kissed him, still holding him to you and when you broke the lip lock you smiled at him and he suddenly didn't care about anything but you. You could do anything you wanted and he would love all of it. “Bucky? You sure that you want me to stop?”

“Fuck no Y/N.” he managed to grunt before you slid down on him, taking him in fully and he moaned along with you as the pleasurable sensations flooded over you both. “Baby, you feel so good. God I missed you.” Bucky mumbled as his hands closed over your hips while you gently rocked against him. He whimpered and moaned as you slowly moved and rolled your hips to enjoy the feel as he moved inside of you.

Bucky sighed and his hips moved weakly up towards you, he was getting close already. Time apart and his tired state stripped him of control over himself. You smiled and rocked faster, arching your back and grinding your clit against his pelvis as you rode him. He panted and moaned your name, he looked a complete mess and you loved every moment of it. It felt so good making him feel good. You didn’t need anything more then to give him some peace and comfort after what he’d obviously been through.

You felt him shift and knew he was close, you moved faster and circled your hips to change the sensation for him and clenched your kegels to tighten yourself on his rock hard cock. Bucky jerked and swore, your name fell from his lips as he groaned and you felt him shudder as he came. You slowed yourself until you stilled and watched him breath. He was still for a while, then he held his arms out and you moved to lie over him. He embraced you as you pulled the sheets up over you both. He kissed your forehead as you looked down at him, a weary smile crossed his face as you kissed him. He turned you both so you were side by side, wrapped in his arms as he nuzzled into your neck and you heard his breath change as he fell asleep. You smiled to yourself and snuggled closer before you relaxed and soon you were asleep yourself.


	4. Love Burrito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some giggly sexiness

Things had started when you had gotten tipsy at one of Tony’s parties and put the moves on Bucky. Being a good guy he had taken you home but stayed with you to make sure you were alright. You had awoken the next morning to find Bucky still there, feeling bold you had told him point blank that you still wanted to have sex and that you weren’t drunk. He had insisted on taking you to breakfast, but once you got back you had ravished each other. After that you both agreed to see where things would go.

The team knew that you and Bucky were seeing each other. There had been a couple of official dates, a few semi official dates that were just you and he hanging out with everyone else and now you were here, sitting with Bucky naked, on your bed. Bucky’s fingers ran mindlessly long the skin of your shin and ankle as he told you about something Steve had done on their last mission. You laughed and Bucky smiled, that smile the squished his entire face up and made your heart flutter. You reached out and touched his cheek and he leaned into your hand before he turned hi head to kiss your palm. He grasped your ankle and pulled you towards him, he had a devilish look in his eyes as he ran his fingers lightly over your skin.

“Are you ticklish doll?” He grumbled as he started to drag his fingers up and down your sides. He watched carefully for any change in your features that would tell him your secrets. You ran your fingers along his shoulders and down along his upper arms looking for his ticklish places, you found your mark before he found his when he flinched back as your fingers grazed along the skin just along his sides by the back of his arms. It worked on both sides and he seemed a bit afraid that you could make him shrink away with a titter, while he hadn’t elicited even a giggle. You got him to relax again by offering him your feet.

“It’s my soles,” you shrugged and he ran a tentative finger cross the skin there watching as you squealed and pulled away on reflex. He smirked at you and ran his hand quickly up your legs, certain that there was at leas one more place that would make you laugh, and he found it behind your knees. You giggled and squirmed and just continued to tickle you. Both of you ignoring how your position and movements had excited you both, until you arched up and he pulled you back down trapping his throbbing cock in your dripping lower lips. You both froze, suddenly aware that you were naked and very attracted to one another.

Your eyes were locked together and you saw when Bucky seemed to shrink a bit, deciding that he would let you off the hook. Before he could say anything you moved forward to kiss him. He saw you move, but mistook your intention and moved forward to stop you and the two of you banged into each other. You didn't hit heads, but Bucky’s weight carried him forward and he trapped you under him on the bed as you both laughed and apologised for the misunderstanding. You moved your hands to prop yourself up and found that Bucky had other ideas.

Before you could think he pulled you around so you were directly beneath him and he kissed you deeply. You reacted by wrapping yourself around him and getting a hand into his hair to tug as he kissed you more intensely. Bucky groaned and moved, but he missed the side of the bed and the next thing you knew you were half oh and half off the side of the bed, you clung to Bucky ans he swore and his weight locked you in place. He grunted and groaned as he tried to wrap an arm around you and get you both back on the bed, but the leverage was off. You giggled at the predicament and he looked at you annoyed at first then a grin burst across his face with his own laugh.

“Tuck and roll soldier?” you managed as you felt his flesh arm start to shake. He shook his head and looked around.

“We’re going down doll, brae yourself.” he said as he tilted and you both slid onto the floor. Bucky pulled you over him, taking most of the brunt of impact and you landed together on the floor, half of the blankets having come with you. Bucky flopped onto his back and you took advantage of his position to climb on top and take him inside you before he could object. His eyes widened in surprise as you straightened up and reached your hands behind your head to thrust your breasts out as you sighed. He chuckled and cupped your breasts with his hands, he made a slow circling motion and pressed his hips up into you, you gasped and lost your balance slightly. He brought his legs up quickly so that you could lean back against his thighs while his hands held your rib cage. You both had goofy grins on your faces.

Before Bucky could think you began to move and he sighed. He pulled you down into a kiss as you continued to move your hips against him. His hips rose up to meet yours and your pace quickened. He gasped when you playfully bit his lip and you giggled and sat back. In revenge he nipped at your nipple and you hissed. You pulled your knees up and his hands went behind them to tickle you immediately. You jerked and bounced until he made a strangled sound and you froze, concerned that you had hurt him. You leaned forward to look at him, he hand his eyes squeezed shut and his head was turned to the side. You reached forward and turned his face towards you, and realised that he was panting and flushed. His hand brushed behind your knee again and you jerked your hips and squealed as he cried out and you felt him tense as he ground against you then he started to cum. You tried to get into a rhythm to escalate his orgasm and bring your own but Bucky had other plans.

He tickled behind your knees again and trembled when your entire body clenched and you tried to shift away from him. He chuckled at your giggle and pulled you down over him as he rolled over to trap you as the rest of the sheets came down off the bed and the two of you became a squirming, half orgasmic burrito of giggles.

“You alright doll?” Bucky gasped into your skin as you wiggled under him. He brought his hands up, freeing your ticklish areas from his assault and he propped himself up to look down at you, a large dopey smile on his face. 

“No sex sprains here so far Bucky, you?” You pulled your lower lip between your teeth looking at your gorgeously rumpled lover with the lustfully drugged expression of the newly fucked. You just wanted to fuck him again and again, to keep him looking so sweet and happy. He flicked his gaze from your eyes to your lips and back as he leaned in.

“I’m just fine darling. Now let me get finished with you sweetheart.” he breathed as he waggled his eyebrows at you before his lips closed over yours and he chuckled when you lightly traced your fingers over his ticklish spots. Your tongues swirled together even as your lips smiled against each, other. You giggled until his fingers found your folds. Bucky effortlessly found your clit and stroked it a few times, before he slipped his fingers inside your cunt and after that the smiles didn't leave either of your faces.


End file.
